Ghostly Gossip
by kooky500
Summary: Spectra Vondergeist is one mysterious ghoul.No one seems to know much about her. But has she always been that way?What was Spectra's first day at Monster High like? Just how did this ghostly Ghoul come to be so mysterious?Just who is the Ghostly Gossip?..
1. Chapter 1: Ghost Ghoul

Ghost Girl

Spectra's silver chains jingled as she floated down the hallway towards Home-Ick, she was already running late and she couldn't afford another trip to the headmistress's office! Her parents were already threatening to send her to St. Anne's, a prospect which she found horrifying. Spectra snapped back to reality, her eyes scanning the clock overhead; she was already ten minutes late! A few first-years were anxiously wandering around, checking their schedules and scanning the room numbers in a vain effort not to be even later than they already were. Spectra giggled, remembering when she was one of those haplessly lost new kids, part of the fresh-meat group…

Spectra Vondergeist awoke to the annoying "BOO!" of her haunted house alarm clock, a gimmicky gift her aunt had given her for her birthday last year. It was the typical "normie" haunted house with the dark colors, boarded windows, rotted wood, and a little ghost that shrieked "BOOO" to wake up its slumbering mistress. The wake-up "BOOO" was the most annoying thing about the clock, since Spectra knew from being a ghost herself that ghosts spoke fine English and didn't go "BOOO." Spectra crawled out of bed, surveyed her reflection in the mirror and tried hard not to scream at the hideous mess that stared back at her. Her violet locks were everywhere, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from a night full of tossing and turning; a quick beauty spree was in order.

Spectra hastily combed through her hair into a suitable, shining mane and then set to work picking out her outfit. She settled on a dark top, her skirt made up of magenta and blue swatches of silk, her favorite chain belt, and her purple pair of ball heels. After a quick spin in front of her mirror, she petted her ferret Rhuen, snagged her black silk bag and sprinted downstairs. Her parents were already seated at the breakfast table, perusing the paper and sipping coffee. Spectra flopped down in between her parents, smirking as her father raised an eyebrow at her extravagant ensemble. Her mother ignored the strange outfit and opted for a lecture instead. "Make sure you eat, you don't want to faint on your first day from lack of nutrition," Mrs. Vondergeist said from behind the morning paper.

"Yes, Mom," Spectra replied, rolling her eyes. She gobbled down her blueberry pancakes, and jaunted out the door to school. Monster High was only about four blocks away, but that didn't make it any less intimidating. The building was a large, brick Gothic style thing with a vast lawn spread out in front of it. Dozens of young monsters were sprawled out on the green, talking idly and sharing juicy gossip tidbits; not one of them seemed out of place. Spectra took a deep breath and strode up the front steps into the cool hallways, admiring the neat rows of coffin-shaped lockers and surveying the student population in the hopes of finding someone new like herself. She didn't notice the girl right in front of her until they'd collided with a painful thud.

The girl whimpered as she met the tile floor. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Spectra huffed, extending a hand to the girl.

The girl studied Spectra for a few moments, and then her lips parted in a sudden laugh. "That's alright!" she giggled, taking the ghost's hand. Spectra frowned; she didn't think it was alright to go around knocking people over.

"Are you sure?" Spectra asked, helping the girl to her feet.

The girl nodded. "Yup, I'm not hurt or anything. I'm virtually invincible for the most part, except for sunlight, and stakes, and… oh, I'm boring you, aren't I? I'm Draculaura," she chirped, extending a pale hand.

Spectra took the girl's hand, shaking it gently. "I'm Spectra, Spectra Vondergeist." Draculaura smiled, revealing a set of sharp, white teeth.

"Nice to meet you, Spectra, I trust you're on your way to Fresh-meat Orientation, right? Come on, I'm going there too." Draculaura seized Spectra by the wrist and dragged the girl off to their first day as Monster High students. Spectra smiled to herself, perhaps being a new kid wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note: **_This is my first fanfic. So please keep that in mind before you read it and before you post comments._I don't really know where I got the idea for this fanfic I just sorta got it out of the blue I guess.I'll try and update Monday (mountain time) every week but it might be 2 weeks I want to thank my sister and editor, Athena'sWisdom90!


	2. Chapter 2

Cheer like you mean it, Ghoul!

"Ugh, I feel like my arms are going to fall off!" Spectra complained to Draculaura. "And I can't believe Mr. Loser gave me two papers to write on the statistical odds of a mob attack!" she continued, slamming her locker shut.

"Well you did fall asleep five minutes into the lesson." Draculaura giggled.

" I know but it was only one time, that's just not fair assigning me two papers and the statistical odds of a mob attack? I mean really you can't write more than maybe a four paragraphs about that let alone two papers!" she fumed leaning against her locker.

Draculaura shrugged, she knew by now that it was no use trying to argue with Spectra. "That's Mr. Loser for ya, He just isn't fair," Draculaura said, glancing at the clock overhead." I almost forgot, I'm gonna be late for fear-leading tryouts!" she panicked. "Hey, why don't you try out for the team?"

" I don't know fear-leading isn't really my thing." Spectra replied hesitantly. She never had cared for fear-leaders, with their overly made-up faces and short skirts.

" Oh come on please," Draculaura begged. Her violet eyes grew round, her lower lip jutted out, and pity wound into Spectra's heart.

" Oh, okay, I'll go," Spectra gave in.

"Yay!" Draculaura shouted, grabbing Spectra's hand and dragging her to the gym.

Spectra took a deep gulp and slowly opened the door to the wide, waxed gym. She glanced around, caught sight of the huge crowd of nervous girls waiting to try out, and trudged to her place among them. A few of the girls in line smiled at Spectra, but it was clear that they were just being nice because there were only ten slots open on the team. The door slammed and in strode the fear-leading squad, which was currently composed of: a girl mint-skinned girl with stitches running down her arms and bolts protruding from her neck that her black and white ponytail didn't hide; a lean, dark-skinned girl with bushy dark hair, fierce yellow eyes, and a smirk lifting her plump lips; and the captain was an olive-skinned lithe thing with a long dark mane bearing gold streaks, beige bandages poking out from underneath her uniform skirt. A petite fourth girl with dark pig tails rife with pink streaks popped out from behind the green-skinned chick, causing Spectra to emit a gasp: the short girl was Draculaura! Recovering from her shock, Spectra turned her attention back to the captain, who had begun speaking in a voice lilted with pride and wealth.

"Alright ghouls, welcome to the fear-leading tryouts," the captain's voice boomed. She paced down the line of girls, surveying each of them like pieces of meat. "As most of you well know, I am the Captain of the fear-leading squad, Cleo De Nile. I'm here to tell you what ya got and what ya don't have, if you by some miracle manage to impress me you will make the squad, if you don't however then you have to wait till next year and tryout again. Here's how it works: my squad and I will perform a routine then you will copy it, those of you who perform it flawlessly or as close as you can get to that will make the squad; those of you who don't perform it flawlessly don't make the squad, understand?"

"Yes," everyone mumbled as Cleo's cold dark eyes fell upon them.

"Good now I must say the most of you probably won't survive the cut. However I have one piece of advice for you: Cheer. Like. You. Mean. It!" With those words, Cleo flounced back to her team."Hit it, Ghoulia!" she yelled to a pale girl with long blue hair lingering at the back of the room. Spectra guessed the girl was a zombie by her appearance, but didn't notice the girl was next to a CD player until music pulsed into the room. At the first beat, Cleo and her team launched into a complex routine of cartwheels, flips, and jumps that ended in a pyramid with Cleo perched on top.

Cleo leapt down from her perch with a flourish, the rest of her team following with gleaming smiles. "Alright, ghouls, show me that routine!" she snapped.

Spectra was shaky on her cartwheels, off when she landed from her flips, nearly fell on the lifts and when they did the pyramid she tumbled backwards into the mats since no one told her she was on top. Spectra lay on the icy mats, next to her pom-poms. It couldn't get any worse, but it did because soon two white heels and bandaged ankles stepped right into her field of vision. She braced herself for what was gonna come next, then stood up and faced a glaring Cleo de Nile.

" Do you think this is a joke?" Cleo spat.

"N-No," Spectra stuttered.

"I'm running a fear squad not a circus here." Cleo hissed. " So based on what you just showed me you can forget about join my squad this year."

Spectra had known that was coming, she had zero talent for fear-leading. But the fact that Cleo announced Spectra's talentless fear-leading in front of all these girls was the worst. Spectra bolted out the gym doors, floating quickly in the hopes avoiding witnesses to her oncoming tears. She paused outside her locker as the tears began to blur her vision. Spectra almost didn't hear the click of heels coming down the hallway. She tried to calm her heavy breathing and hiccups as she turned to see who was there, and it was the green-skinned fear-leader.

" Oh it's you," Spectra sniffled, "Have you come to rub in the fact that I humiliated myself in front of the coolest ghoul at Monster High?" She summoned a deep breath, even as more tears prickled in the back of her eyes.

"Actually, no," the girl replied holding out a tissue to Spectra. After a minute of astonished staring at the offer, she took the tissue and blew her nose.

"I know what it's like to try out for the fear- leading squad and end up completely embarrassed," the girl said smiling.

Spectra raked the tissue over her snotty nose." Y-You do?" she ventured.

"The first time I tried out, my leg flew off and knocked Cleo out for a good thirty minutes," the girl responded. Spectra giggled too, relieved that she wasn't the only one who had made a fool of herself in front of the chic fear-leading captain. "Oh by the way, I'm Frankie," the girl chirped, extending a hand.

"I'm Spectra," Spectra quipped, shaking Frankie's hand.

"Oh! You one of Draculaura's friends, aren't you? I'm one of her friends too; maybe we can hang out sometime," Frankie proposed.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Spectra answered with a smile.

"Well I gotta go; Cleo will kill me if I miss practice." Frankie said. She threw Spectra a wave over her shoulder. "Bye, Spectra, see you around!"

"Bye, Frankie!" Spectra called. She sat back, relief cooling her hot embarrassment. The world wasn't over because she'd embarrassed herself at fear-leading try outs in front of Cleo; there were plenty of other extracurriculars to participate in. Spectra straightened, an idea glittering in the back of her mind. Fear-leading wasn't her thing, but so what? There was one thing she was good at, one thing that she could do better than anyone she knew. A smirk lifted her lips, Monster High would definitely remember the name Spectra Vondergeist and not as a fear-leading failure.

**Author's note:**_ I don't own Monster High or Spectra Vondergeist, Cleo De Nile, Frankie or any of the other characters mentioned in this fanfic. Also Thanks again to my editor and sister, Athena's Wisdom90.I also forgot to mention before that this is based on the web series not the books of Monster High. Also there is no guarantee that this will be updated next week since it's the week of the fourth of July or the week after that but I will try my best to update it._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning**

"M-O-N-S-T-E-R monsters, monsters yes we are! M-O-N-S-T-E-R, monsters, monsters so bizarre!" Spectra bobbed her head to the school's theme song that was blaring over the speakers, floating up the front steps. But soon the song's sweet tune ended and the strong voice of the Head-Less Mistress replaced it. "Good morning students of Monster High! As you all know, today is school spirit day!" She announced. Spectra's guard flared up; if it was Spirit Day that meant… "And as usual the fear leading team will be performing a special routine on the front lawn after first period in order to kick off the festivities!" the Head-Less Mistress continued. Spectra's worst fear was confirmed. She was sure that if she went Cleo would find some way to humiliate her. Unfortunately she had no choice because there were no classes till noon."Well that is all, have a horrific day everyone!" The Head-Less Mistress finished. Spectra realized that there was no choice, she had to go.

Spectra made her way back to her locker to put books away before she made her way outside to face that Egyptian serpent in designer clothing.

"Hey, Spectra!" someone yelled from down the hall. Spectra was greeted by a familiar green-skinned ghoul in a plaid dress. Frankie Stein.

"Hi," Spectra deadpanned. She had a sore feeling what Frankie was here for.

"Are you coming to see me and Lala perform our routine? Frankie asked eagerly, oblivious to the pain the subject brought her companion.

"Yeah I'll be there," Spectra replied, closing her locker.

"Great well I better go get ready so we can practice once before everyone else comes out."Frankie said running off down the hall again."Wish us luck!" she called.

"Good luck!" Spectra shouted after Frankie, turning on her heel.

Spectra trudged out into the early morning, surprised to find that the fear-leading squad were the only individuals present. She slunk behind one of the large trees lining the lawn to watch the fear-leading squad begin their routine. The fear-leading squad took off into a lengthy display of cartwheels and flips, finishing with a pyramid with Cleo perched on top. She confidently surveyed the empty schoolyard, though her confidence dissipated when she lost her balance. With a squeal, she stumbled to the dewy grass.

A camera clicked somewhere near Spectra. She looked down, a gasp dying in her throat: it was _her_ camera. Cleo de Nile had lost her balance and Spectra Vondergeist had caught the humiliating act with one careless click of her i-coffin.

" Are you okay Cleo?" Spectra heard Frankie ask.

"I think so, my ankle is hurting a little bit but I should be fine. Thank goodness no one was around; I would DIE of embarrassment if the whole school saw that," Cleo responded with a dramatic flourish.

" Can you still do the routine?" Draculaura prompted.

" I think so," came Cleo's answer, though Spectra felt the Egyptian diva was gazing at her tree.

" Well we're about to find out; here they come now," Frankie cut in. Dozens of students and faculty were striding through the double-doors in a stream of chatter and texting.

Using the crowd as a cover, Spectra snuck to the side of the steps to be alone. She had just gotten the best idea she had in a long in time. The ghost pulled out her i-coffin, staring at the photo of Cleo mid-fall. Normally a glamorous diva of popularity, Cleo was transformed into a clumsy ghoul with a horrified expression. Spectra heckled under her breath and added a fitting caption to the photo: "Fear-leading queen falls from grace." Seeing the photo paired with the caption sparked an idea in Spectra, an idea for ripe revenge. She'd already set up a blog online, _The Ghostly Gossip_, but aside from Heath Burns' awful new fashion sense, nothing of interest was on it. Until now, Spectra decided with a malicious grin. She punched a few buttons on her i-coffin, sending her captioned photo of Cleo's embarrassing tumble into cyberspace. Things were about to get _freaky_ cool.

Trembling with excitement, Spectra headed out to the festivities. She slipped into the brick wall at the sound of approaching footsteps, half-fearing that she'd be caught. Drawing up some courage, she peered through the brick and mortar in time to see the fear-leading squad stop in front of her hiding spot. "That was great!" Frankie congratulated the fear squad. The ghouls returned tired smiles from their sweaty faces.

"Yeah it was," Cleo admitted.

" Um Cleo… remember how you said no one saw you fall?" an unfamiliar voice queried. It was probably the girl with the bushy-brown hair, Spectra presumed, though she couldn't tell because the ghouls had their backs to her.

"Yeah, why?" Cleo replied, tension rising in her voice. Spectra suppressed a giggle, rubbing her intangible hands together.

"Um this is why." The girl thrust her i-coffin toward Cleo, who released an enraged shriek that sent shivers down Spectra's spine.

"But that's impossible, no one was even here watching us perform our routine," Draculaura countered.

"Well someone must have been how else would that photo have been leaked out? By the way who DID post that photo Clawdeen?"Cleo demanded of the unfamiliar girl.

"It doesn't say it just says anonymous." Clawdeen conceded. Spectra smiled, score one for her! Thank goodness for internet anonymity.

"Ghouls, find that gossiping sneak!" Cleo ordered, planting her hands on her hips. The fear-leading squad dissipated to follow their captain's orders, while Cleo stomped off to try and salvage her reputation. Spectra slipped out of her hiding spot, pausing to dust off her skirt. A rustle of leaves spun her around to face an orange tabby were-cat donning a strange set of prints and denim. Although the girl had an eerie grin perched on her feline face, it was those malicious emerald eyes that struck fear in Spectra; this girl meant _business_.

"I'm Toralei Stripe," the were-cat purred."I saw you snap that photo of Cleo," she continued. Spectra froze, preparing for blackmail. Toralei circled the specter, a Cheshire grin on her plump magenta lips. "Let's just say, it's been a long time coming for her. I'll let you keep up your little gossip game, so long as you don't dare mess with me. If the pendulum ever falls upon me, I can promise you that I will rip it to smithereens." She leered, extending her nails into razor claws.

"Leave her alone Toralei!" Clawdeen strode up to the were-cat, unfazed by the venomous look aimed at her. With an irritated hiss, Toralei flounced off. Spectra nibbled on her lip, supposing that Clawdeen had heard the conversation and was out for blood. Ha, blood! Ghosts didn't bleed! Clawdeen didn't attack Spectra, though, in fact, she was smiling. "Sorry about that, Toralei is such a brat. I'm Clawdeen." The newcomer extended a hand to Spectra, who hesitantly shook it.

"Spectra Vondergeist," the ghost responded.

Clawdeen beamed, flashing a toothy grin. "Hey, you're that ghoul Draculaura mentioned, aren't you?" Spectra bobbed her head. "Great, I knew it! Hey, why don't you come with us to the maul on Saturday? There are all sorts of scary clothes there, and you seem like you could use a bit more color in your wardrobe… no offense."

Nipping her lip at that remark, Spectra shrugged. "Okay, I'll go," she said.

"See you at ten on Saturday!" Clawdeen hollered, sauntering off.

Spectra headed back to her locker, trying to ignore the random blue-skinned ghoul with wavy blonde hair and flip-flops that was standing next to it. Now that she thought about it, Spectra had no clue who owned either of the lockers next to hers. She'd tried to avoid people after Cleo, not wishing a second humiliating encounter. Of course there was the tiniest possibility that the other students could somehow figure it out that Spectra had sent out that photo of Cleo, and one little snitch was all it took and Cleo could end Spectra. But, no one knew she was the ghostly gossip, _yet_. At any rate, this blue girl seemed friendly enough… Spectra supposed.

The blue girl turned to Spectra. "So you're the one who owns that locker huh?" the ghoul asked, an Australian accent ringing in her voice.

"Um, yes," Spectra stammered. The girl laughed.

"There's no need to be nervous about it, mate. I'm Lagoona, Lagoona Blue."

"I'm Spectra." The two girls shook hands, not that it helped steel Spectra's nerves any. She was a wanted ghoul now, and anyone could be a spy for Cleo. A bell rippled through the halls, sending students stampeding past Spectra. She pressed herself against her locker to avoid being mauled.

"Oh that's lunch, hey wanna sit together? Lagoona asked, stuffing that last of her books and what looked like a fish bowl into her locker. Not really, Spectra confessed, but she didn't want to eat alone either. If Cleo popped up, Spectra would need help defending herself.

Spectra grabbed one of the purple lunch trays and shuffled on down the line, grabbing items that looked edible and didn't move. She sought out Lagoona and slipped in next to her friend. At least, Spectra _hoped_ Lagoona was a friend and not secretly _another_ of Cleo's crowd.

"Well, if it isn't my _ghostly_ mate," Lagoona chirped.

Clawdeen popped in next to Spectra, releasing a drab sigh. "Hey, Clawdeen," Lagoona and Spectra chorused. Spectra blinked, how did Lagoona know Clawdeen? The sporty sea monster hardly seemed a suitable companion for the stylish werewolf.

Lagoona studied Clawdeen, picking absently at her food. "Shouldn't you be out looking for this 'ghostly gossip' Her Majesty is all worried about?" Lagoona droned, her eyes rolling.

"I should be," Clawdeen admitted, plucking a grape from Lagoona's plate and popping it into her mouth, "but I'm not."

"Why's that?" Spectra asked, hoping her voice wasn't too high-pitched.

" Cause` she's making a big deal out of it and I don't see the big problem here. Personally I think it's kind of funny." Clawdeen rested her chin on her hand, oblivious to the approaching Egyptian.

"Oh do you?" Cleo quipped, causing all three ghouls to look up in astonished fear. "It was you who posted that photo, wasn't it, Clawdeen?" Cleo thrust an accusing finger at Clawdeen, who jumped to her feet.

"Of course it wasn't!" Clawdeen barked.

"Then why aren't you looking for the person who did do it then? I know it was you, Clawdeen!"Cleo hollered. A crowd was starting to gather, along with guilt in Spectra's gut. She wanted to be remembered, but not for breaking up friendships.

"Why would I waste my time posting a stupid photo that no one could care less about when I can just do this?"Clawdeen seized the burger off of Spectra's plate and mashed it on top of Cleo's head. Spectra shrank back, wondering what the Egyptian would counter that move with. Cleo stood in a moment of fuming rage before a scream tore across her lips and she fled the room.

Clawdeen pivoted on her heel, readying for a sprint in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" Spectra ventured.

"I don't know I just don't wanna hear about it when she gets back." Clawdeen took off out of the lunch room, her bushy locks flying behind her.

Lagoona and Spectra watched the werewolf disappear. "I've got chemistry," Lagoona realized with a look at the clock. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Spectra nodded. "Yeah, definitely later," she said. Left alone, she tried to steady her panicked breathing. What now? She'd ruined Cleo and Clawdeen's friendship, humiliated the coolest ghoul at Monster High, and no one knew a thing. It was good getting off Scott-free, but… was it worth it? Spectra nibbled on her upper lip; maybe she would head to class early and worry later.

**Author's Note: **Edited by my sis, Athena's Wisdom 90. Love you, sis! ;D P.S. she's in Gaspor, oh God! Also this fic probably won't be updated next week since I'll be out of town over the weekend and won't get back till Tuesday but I'll try my best. And like I said on my profile let me know which fic you would like to see posted after this one. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghostly Secrets**

"Spectra…Spectra!" the ghost jumped at the sound of her name.

"Class ended like five minutes ago!" Draculaura informed the startled ghoul.

"Oh my gosh! Did I fall asleep in class again?"Spectra asked.

"Yeah, but only two minutes before the bell rang," Draculaura answered."Haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"No, I'm dead tired." Spectra replied with a yawn.

"Oh, that reminds me! I'm having a Slumber party at my house tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure," Spectra replied.

"Great! Here's my address, be there at 7:00."Draculaura thrust a pink sticky note at the ghost.

"I'll be there!" Spectra promised. Draculaura beamed and skipped off to fear-leading practice.

Spectra floated up Draculaura's shaded front steps, freezing as a shriek blitzed from the upstairs window. Suppressing a flinch, Spectra rang the doorbell. The door flew open, revealing a lean woman in a thick dosage of black velvet. Her ruby eyes flicked over Spectra, uninterested and cold.

With a swallow, Spectra croaked, "I'm here for the sleepover."

Recognition dawned on the woman and she flipped her dark locks over her shoulder, a taut smile loosening her red lips. Fangs glittered behind her lips, white as a corpse. "Of course, the girls are upstairs on the left."

"Thanks." Spectra made her way upstairs, one word pounding in her thoughts:_ girls?_ She peeled open the door to Lala's room and gulped as her eyes collided with the one gold-studded brunette who _did not like_ her. Cleo. The mummy was poised on the bed, donning pale blue pajamas flecked with gold, though the sound of Spectra's entrance had snapped her blue eyes toward the ghost. Rage fluttered in those pretty eyes, drawing Cleo up to her feet. "What are you doing here?" she challenged.

Spectra pulled back. "Me?" she scoffed. "What about you?"

"What's going on?" a voice quipped. Draculaura, pretty in pink and pigtails, strut into the argument unfazed. "You'll wake my dad if you keep it up, and believe me, he's not very _friendly_ when he's been woken up. Actually, he's not very friendly at all…"

"Draculaura what is this… fashion wannabe doing here?"Cleo demanded.

"Take that back, you venomous snake!" Spectra fumed.

"Oh you did not just go there!"Cleo hissed, facing the ghost.

"Yes, I just did!"Spectra growled through clenched teeth.

Draculaura stepped in between them. "Girls, you're both my friends, so I invited both of you. Please try and get along for the rest of the party? Then you can hate each other all you want."

"Fine," the guilty parties chorused, turning away with folded arms.

"Thank you," Draculaura said.

"I thought I heard some noise in here." Frankie popped in from her spot behind the doorway, shifting her eyes between Spectra and Cleo.

"It was nothing," Draculaura answered quickly. "Who wants to see a movie?" she wheedled.

"What movie is it?" Frankie rebuffed.

"Dad has all these cool scary human movies downstairs; you haven't _lived_ till you've seen _Dawn of the Living_."

Frankie itched at the back of her head. "I'll go get Clawdeen," she promised, sprinting down the hall.

"I'll go make the popcorn." Spectra offered.

"Wow that movie was awesome!" Clawdeen commented as the credits rolled across Draculaura's screen.

"Shhhh! I think my parents are asleep already but we can stay up a little while if we want as long as we're not too loud," Draculaura whispered, shutting the door.

Streams of gossip and petty reviews of dresses, shoes, and accessories ensued for the next four hours. Spectra listened, drinking in the words. She didn't say a thing, remembering Cleo's sharp tongue and fearing a bloody battle would ensue between the two of them. The clock struck three a.m., pivoting Clawdeen to the pink numbers glowing from Draculaura's digital clock.

"It's past midnight, you guys," the werewolf reminded the chattering ghouls.

"We should get to sleep."Frankie agreed.

"Yeah, good night, all," Draculaura chirped, flipping off the lights.

There was a scuffle of noise as ghouls squirmed into their sleeping bags, coveting a warm spot to snooze in. Spectra had found a nice pocket of warmth in her sleeping bag when a rustle dragged her back up again. It was Cleo, hunching over in the corner of the room. Curiosity got the better of the ghost, floating her over to the suspicious mummy.

"What are you doing?" Spectra queried.

Cleo jumped and threw the nosy ghost a crude look. "What are _you_ doing? Trying to give me a heart attack? I'm plugging in my night light if you must know." Blue light blared in front of Cleo, who drew back in admiration of her pyramid night light as it spewed color across the room.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Spectra ascertained.

"Yes I'm a monster who's afraid of the dark get over it." With a huff of satisfaction, Cleo sashayed back to her sleeping bag.

Spectra danced back to her sleeping bag to play around with her i-coffin for a while. She brought up the picture of Cleo tumbling down onto the ground, a small laugh ripping from her lips. "What's so funny?" Spectra stuffed her i-coffin under her bed, whirling around to meet Cleo's scrutinizing stare.

Spectra quickly put her i-coffin away. "Nothing," she lied. "Just some stupid cartoon about donkeys kicking elephants, it's… for my government class." Cleo quirked a sculpted eye brow. She lingered for a few moments, studying Spectra's face for any trace of a lie. Heat rose in the ghost with each tick of Draculaura's polka-dot clock; did Cleo know? Had she seen the screen? Would she say anything? With a hitched sigh and guarded glance, the Egyptian glided back to her sleeping bag.

Left alone, Spectra switched off her i-coffin and slid into her warm satin sleeping bag. She was getting awfully good at lying. Yet, as she lay there in the darkness, surrounded by the snoring of her friends, a shred of fear snagged her mind: how much _had_ Cleo seen?

**Author's Note:** So finally this is the new chapter of _Ghostly Gossip_! I'm working on getting some other fanfics up at the moment so updates might be a little slow with this story just so you know, and again this was edited by Athena's Wisdom90.

**Updates:** Starting on **August 18****th****, 2011** **updates will occur once or twice a month** at the beginning of the month or the end.


End file.
